The present invention relates to a bipartite injector device, and more particularly to such a device formed, of an outer shell having a closed end with a bore leading to an external spout, and an open end to receive the stoppered end of a medicament vial, and an inner sleeve having a cantilever end connectable to the shell closed end, and a free end with a socket connectable to the vial stopper, plus a hollow needle mountable at one end by the sleeve to communicate with the bore and to dispose its other pointed end in the socket to penetrate the stopper to communicate with the vial, the shell and sleeve having connector formations for coaxial snap fit cantilever interlocking and fluid tight flow connection of the parts.
This invention is a modification of that in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 405,989 filed Sept. 12, 1989, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein.
Briefly, said U.S. application Ser. No. 405,989 concerns a syringe mixer and injector device having an injector and an adapter with interconnectable nozzles on their facing ends and sockets in their remote ends flow connected by protected fluid pathways, and a tubular spike in each socket to penetrate the stopper of a vial when connected thereat, to charge the injector vial with the adapter vial contents, e.g. by one-way transfer, then disconnect the injector from the adapter and connect it directly and without modification to a dispensing device having a like connectable nozzle. The injector and adapter are each made as a unitary one-piece integral part.
Many syringe and/or injector constructions are known, as noted in said U.S. application Ser. No. 405,989, some having simple rib and groove or like interconnections of parts, e.g. as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,563,373 to Paulson and 3,570,486 to Engelsher et.al. Similar showings appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,531 to Burke and 4,41l,l63 to White. However, the prior art does not appear to concern means permitting snap fit cantilever connection of parts for low cost production and assembly of accurately aligned and fluid tight interconnected yet separate pieces.